starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Rebo Nubes/Galería
Imágenes S2E33 Close-up on Pony Head wailing.png S2E33 Pony Head bawling in Star's bedroom doorway.png S2E33 Pony Head briefly stops crying.png S2E33 Pony Head continues bawling.png S2E33 Star asks Pony Head what's wrong.png S2E33 Pony Head's sobbing gasps.png S2E33 Pony Head leaves trails of rainbow tears.png S2E33 Star Butterfly follows crying Pony Head.png S2E33 Pony Head crying near Star Butterfly's bed.png S2E33 Marco Diaz leaps into Star's bedroom.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'oh, it's Pony Head'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'yeah, probably'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'we'll go through it together'.png S2E33 Pony Head finally stops crying.png S2E33 Pony Head 'I'm ready to reveal'.png S2E33 Pony Head glamorously whips her mane.png S2E33 Close-up on Pony Head's leaking mascara.png S2E33 Pony Head 'the Bounce Lounge is closing'.png S2E33 Close-up on Star Butterfly wailing.png S2E33 Star Butterfly bawling her eyes out.png S2E33 Star Butterfly's cheek hearts pop like balloons.png S2E33 Star's interdimensional mirror cracks.png S2E33 Porcelain unicorn shatters to pieces.png S2E33 Six porcelain unicorns shatter to pieces.png S2E33 Giant porcelain unicorn shatters to pieces.png S2E33 Rafael and Angie Diaz reading books.png S2E33 Rafael and Angie's reading glasses crack.png S2E33 Star Butterfly sobbing on her bed.png S2E33 Star Butterfly soaks her bed with tears.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head crying on Marco.png S2E33 Marco consoling Star and Pony Head.png S2E33 Marco 'since when has Pony Head been right'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly crying and dripping with snot.png S2E33 'Bounce Lounge is Closing' sign.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in the closed Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Light shines down on Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles descends from the sky.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles arrives.png S2E33 Close-up on sparkling Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head in awe of Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head bowing to Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star forces Marco to bow to Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony bow to Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Milly speaking with Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png S2E33 Star asks Milly why the Bounce Lounge is closing.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'business has been slow'.png S2E33 Wide view of abandoned Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Robot DJ covered in rust and cobwebs.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'fare thee well, loyal partiers'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles ascending into the sky.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head looking sad.png S2E33 Marco in front of Bounce Lounge photo wall.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony Head look at lounge photos.png S2E33 Photo of young Star Butterfly and Pony Head.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head smirking at each other.png S2E33 Photo of Star and Pony Head on junior prom night.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head want to forget junior prom night.png S2E33 Pony Head looks at photo of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Bounce Lounge photo of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33 Pony Head 'nobody partied harder than we did'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'where did the time go-'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'sometimes things just end'.png S2E33 Marco Diaz 'nothing we can do but accept it'.png S2E33 Pony Head tells Marco to be quiet.png S2E33 Star 'we haven't been here for so long'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'this is our fault'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head feeling miserable.png S2E33 Star Butterfly getting an idea.png S2E33 Star suggests getting the Bounce Crew back together.png S2E33 Pony Head loves Star Butterfly's idea.png S2E33 Full-screen photograph of the Bounce Crew.png S2E33_Kelly_looking_sad_by_the_Goblin_Dogs_truck.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Pony Head find Kelly despondent.png S2E33 Kelly looking very sad.png S2E33 Kelly showing off her bald spot.png S2E33 Kelly looking depressed on the ground.png S2E33 Pony Head 'that's, like, real sad'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'they are closing the Bounce Lounge!'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly offers a hand to Kelly.png S2E33 Kelly eating a Goblin Dog on the ground.png S2E33 Kelly 'I can be despondent anywhere'.png S2E33 Kelly takes Star Butterfly by the hand.png S2E33 Star Butterfly helps Kelly off the ground.png S2E33 Star Butterfly looks at Bounce Lounge photo again.png S2E33 Close-up on photo of Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 The seabunnies' pirate ship.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole mopping the pirate ship's deck.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole serves refreshments to seabunnies.png S2E33 Pony Head 'like you're the one partying' (1).png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole 'I'm pretty sure this is partying'.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole gets hit by glass of carrot juice.png S2E33 Seabunny captain points Johnny to the commode.png S2E33 The seabunny pirate ship's filthy commode.png S2E33 Star Butterfly and Pony Head gasp with shock.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'they're using you, Johnny'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'you need to come with us'.png S2E33 The seabunnies draw their swords.png S2E33 Seabunny captain gets blasted with magic.png S2E33 Seabunny captain gets turned into a carrot.png S2E33 Star Butterfly holding out her magic wand.png S2E33 Seabunny looking hungry at carrot pirate.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole 'this is my life now'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'I guess you're right, Johnny'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'probably never even had them'.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head taunting Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 Pony Head 'you lost them, Johnny Blowhole!'.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole 'I have my moments'.png S2E33 Star dares Johnny to save the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole tosses his serving tray away.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole throws his bandana on the floor.png S2E33 Johnny Blowhole tears off his pirate shirt.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head proud of Johnny Blowhole.png S2E33 Exterior shot of the Null club.png S2E33 Headphone Jones and Lady Scarfs-a-Lot in photo.png S2E33 Pony Head shouting at Jones and Scarfs-a-Lot.png S2E33 Headphone Jones waking up.png S2E33 Lady Scarfs-a-Lot waking up.png S2E33 Star tells Jones and Scarfs-a-Lot about the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Scarfs-a-Lot 'that place hasn't been cool in months'.png S2E33 Pony Head 'getting the crew back together'.png S2E33 Headphone Jones 'a way cooler place to party'.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'this is partying-'.png S2E33 Star and Pony Head looking at Null club patrons.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'you thinking what I'm thinking-'.png S2E33 Pony Head charging her horn magic.png S2E33 Neon smoke pours out of the Null club.png S2E33 Pony Head 'I thought that was what you were thinking!'.png S2E33 Bounce Crew returns to the Bounce Lounge.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'the Bounce Crew is back together!'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles lowering her sunglasses.png S2E33 Bounce Crew members looking at Milly Sparkles.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles 'I'm afraid that's not enough'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles counting the Bounce Crew's heads.png S2E33 Close-up on Milly Sparkles' face.png S2E33 Star Butterfly 'how much do you owe-'.png S2E33 Milly Sparkles looking at the Bounce Crew.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios